


Multitasking

by endless-reboots (sweetcl0ver)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcl0ver/pseuds/endless-reboots
Summary: Piotr’s armor is supposedly impenetrable, but Wade gets under his skin anyway.





	Multitasking

Wade Wilson had a good heart, but that didn’t make him a good person. Colossus had to accept that. He knew he had to, because the Professor had told him he had to. More than once. The X-Men were glad to welcome Russell and the other mutant orphans into the X-Mansion, but Deadpool wasn’t welcomed along with them. The Professor had given up on simple avoidance and outright banned him from the premises. Wade was allowed supervised visits with Russell—off the record, as he was still technically a criminal—but that was all. Piotr’s colleagues made it very clear they were done tolerating the PR nightmare that was Wade W. Wilson. 

~~Fucking~~ Frustrating Deadpool. Why was it that whenever Piotr teamed up with Wade, he ended up committing acts of senseless violence? Acts that replayed on a loop in his brain as he tried to force himself through sheer discipline to fall asleep? And why did it feel so _good_ at the time, when he knew it was wrong--and more importantly, against the X-Men rules?

Fighting Angel Dust in that junkyard under the abandoned off-brand Quinjet. Fighting Juggernaut outside the abusive mutant orphanage. He’d completely let himself go, thrown himself into sparring with an opponent he couldn’t accidentally hurt. Normally he used all his effort to avoid hurting others in a fight. It was thrilling to have to push himself to the limit in order to succeed, and it was all because of Wade. 

Wade… even thinking his name made Piotr feel so guilty, because he’d stopped trying to control himself around the merc. It wasn’t a conscious decision, but looking at the facts-- he’d violently knocked Wade out of the Professor’s wheelchair because he’d been annoyed with him, he’d choked him out against a wall because he’d been annoyed with him, he’d narrowly avoided punching his face in on live television (thanks to NTW) because he’d felt so disappointed and betrayed that he didn’t know what else to do with the feeling.

Deadpool always healed, eventually. Colossus couldn’t _really_ hurt him, not permanently. So maybe it was almost morally okay to hit him a little when he was being aggressively obnoxious. 

No! No it wasn’t! That was never okay! That was a horrible thought and Piotr was a horrible person for thinking it. He clearly needed to re-read the X-Men rule book again. He already knew it by heart, but there was never a bad time for a review. 

*** 

Piotr closed the rule book, feeling newly confident in his grasp of every X-Men rule, guideline, and bylaw. He glanced over at the clock-radio beside his bed and saw it was nearly time for his self-imposed bedtime. He changed into his pajamas and went into the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back out, Deadpool was lounging on the bed on his side, in full costume, using one hand to prop up his head while the other stroked up and down his thigh. ~~Sexy~~ Infuriating. How had he gotten in…? Oh. The open window. Curse Piotr’s love of feeling the cool night air on his skin. 

With difficulty, he found his voice. “Wade. You must leave.”

“Excuse you, I have just as much right to be here as you do. Last time I checked, I was an official card-carrying crop-top-wearing X-Men _trainee_. Trainees need to be firmly and lovingly mentored, so _mentor_ me, Iron Giant. I’ve been dying to give the whole sexy teacher kink thing a whirl.” He stretched ~~sensually~~ irritatingly.

“Trainee status was retracted when you shot man on live television, Wade. You are no longer welcome at X-Mansion, no matter how many children you helped bring here. All X-Men must follow rules. You only break them, Wade. You must _leave_.”

Wade tugged off his mask. He winked at Colossus and smirked. “Make me?” 

Piotr closed his eyes and exhaled forcefully, slumping down in a chair. This was why Deadpool was such a huge problem. For all his joking and flirting, Piotr knew he could be a true hero, a real X-Man, if he just tried a little harder. For whatever reason, Piotr liked being around him—liked it a LOT, enough to forgive repeated moral transgressions he wouldn’t tolerate from anyone else. He couldn’t let go of his fantasy that eventually he could reform Wade. The only way that he would be allowed to be around him on a regular basis was if Deadpool would stop killing. Piotr just wanted to hold him still, stop him from hurting others, protect him from being hurt. He wanted to hold him down and—no. No. 

Piotr sighed again, feeling defeated. “I do not want to make you. I wish you would stay. The week you were here recovering, before Russell… was happiest week I had for long time. I was so proud of you, Wade. So happy to see you every morning. So relieved to go to sleep each night, knowing you were here, safe. But it cannot be. I know that, now. I cannot _make_ you do anything. It is useless to try.”

Wade was silent. No jokes, no innuendo, no cute references. He was quiet for so long that Piotr peeked at him out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was still there. Wade was now sitting up on Piotr’s bed, looking genuinely sad. Piotr quickly looked back down at the floor. It was Wade’s actions that mattered, not his feelings, he reminded himself. 

He heard the bed creak as Wade got up and walked over to him. “Colossus. I’m sorry. I really am. You’re such a good guy and you think I can be like that too. I hate that I keep disappointing you, but we both know it’s not gonna stop.” 

Piotr nodded. His head felt so heavy. The weight of solid metal was so much easier to bear than the weight of his feelings. Then Wade climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, and, well… Piotr was never one to turn down a hug. Affectionate contact with people you lo… with people was just healthy.

Wade pressed his cheek to Piotr’s and exhaled slowly. His breath tickled Piotr’s ear, his throat, and it was almost unbearably intimate. Piotr shuddered and tried not to whimper. Wade held him tighter and _squirmed_ in his lap.

The merc gasped, pleasantly surprised at what he felt pressing against him. “Do I finally get to suck you off? Make up for all the times you wouldn’t let me before?”

“You were grieving.”

“No shit, Buns-of-Literal-Steel. I can grieve and suck dick at the same time. It’s called multitasking.” 

Piotr did not want to smile at that, but he could feel his lips twitching up anyway. Wade saw, of course. He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Piotr’s mouth. “Want me to?”

“...You ruin my self-control, Wade.”

“ _Good_.” He slipped out of Piotr’s arms to the floor in front of his chair. He looked very comfortable on his knees, stroking his hands over Piotr’s pajama-clad thighs and trying not to drool in anticipation. Piotr shifted his weight to push his sleep pants down to his knees. Wade stared hungrily at his cock, biting his lip hard. Piotr looked away, already embarrassed at whatever comment Wade was about to make, but the merc surprised him. Wade wrapped his hand around the base of Piotr’s cock and got his mouth on him like he couldn’t wait another second, almost choking himself in his eagerness. 

Piotr gasped in shock, forcing himself to keep his hands on the chair’s armrests. It had been a while, but still, no one had ever done this to him with such aggressive enthusiasm. Wade kept moaning as he swallowed him down over and over, like this was good for him, like he loved it. Piotr’s fingers clenched hard on the armrests. He was going to break something if he wasn’t careful. 

Wade grabbed both of Piotr’s hands and tugged. Piotr let go of the armrests and allowed Wade to do what he wanted. One of his hands was placed on Wade’s head, the other on his shoulder. “Go ahead,” Wade panted. “Whatever you want, it’s okay. You can’t hurt me.”

Of course he could. He already had, multiple times, and he likely would again. But that wasn’t Wade’s point. The point was, Piotr was allowed to touch him, and he wanted to touch him so badly. He squeezed Wade’s shoulder—softly, for him, but aiming for a firm and comforting pressure. He stroked Wade’s face, gently as he possibly could, trying to translate his confusing and intense feelings for the man into touch. Wade made a wanton noise that suggested he had succeeded. But something was still…

“Wade… your gloves. Do you mind? I wish to be touched by you, not by costume.” Wade groaned, the vibrations along Piotr’s cock making him shiver. Wade quickly stripped off his gloves without ever pausing the suction and slide that was slowly shaking Piotr apart. Multitasking. 

He rubbed his bare hands all over Piotr’s shiny thighs, reached back to grab his ass, stroked his cock where he couldn’t reach with his mouth even when deepthroating as far as it would go. Wade’s moaning was near-constant now, a desperate edge to it. He took one of his hands off Piotr and shoved it into his costume, his arm jerking frantically as he practically wailed around Piotr’s cock. 

_Oh_ , that felt… that felt… _Wade_ \--!

He was coming, violently. Unrestrained. Inconsiderate. Thrusting himself down Wade’s throat, over and over, still holding his shoulder, caressing his face. 

He drifted for a while, overwhelmed.

When he came back to himself, Wade hadn’t moved. He was still on his knees in front of him. His eyes were closed and he was nuzzling Piotr’s thigh. He looked more relaxed than Piotr had ever seen him.

“Come here, Wade.” The merc didn’t need to be told twice. He was in Piotr’s lap, arms lazily twined around his neck, almost before the man had finished speaking. He put his arms around Wade and held him close. “You were wonderful,” he murmured.

Wade made a vague dismissive noise, like the praise didn’t make him want to do cartwheels across the roof. Piotr stroked his massive hand gently up Wade’s thigh. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself very much, but did you…?”

“ _Oh_ yeah, big guy, don’t you worry. That missile launched. The fallout totally ruined the inside of my suit. My dry-cleaner's gonna yell at me _for sure_.”

Piotr sighed, content for now. He held Wade as tightly as he dared and breathed him in. Wade began telling him about all the reasons he was sure his dry-cleaner was hosting an illegal gambling den in the laundromat after-hours, but Wade would never turn him in even if he was hired to because his rates were so reasonable. 

Wade would leave soon. He would have to. It wouldn’t even be a discussion. Piotr would never leave the X-Men, and Wade would never stop putting down horrific scum that deserved to be tortured _Dante’s Inferno_ style. They both knew it.

But for now? Wade was here. He was safe. He wasn’t hurting anyone. No one was hurting him. And he was _cuddly_.

That would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up more melancholy than I planned on. Sorry, y'all. Takes place in between the end of Deadpool 2 and the mid-credits scenes. I just got fascinated by the way gentle giant Colossus so easily loses it around Wade. I'm always crying about superheroes at endless-reboots.tumblr.com


End file.
